


You Said Yes

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [138]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: That sastiel piece was really sweet and cute, but you write an alternate version where castiel initially wants to do the do, but then the same sort of panic/crying thing happens, and sam won't stop, and pressures him to keep going because he already said it was ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> The requested was referring to [Only When You're Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656466) (121)

Sam had Cas spread on the bed, naked, as his fingers started to work Cas open.

“And you’re sure this is fine?”

“Yes.” Cas nodded, closing his eyes, trying to find joy in the slight burning sensation coming from his ass.

Sam hummed as he worked Cas open, while Cas shook and shivered.

When Sam saw that Cas was open enough, he lubed his cock and started to push inside, when Cas panicked, heart beat soaring and breath coming out quickly.

“You can do this Cas.” Sam said. “You said yes to me. Said it was OK.”

“S-Sam…” Cas said, eyes watering up. “I don’t know…”

“You can do it Cas. Let me fuck you. It’ll be so nice. You gave permission already.”

“I know…b-but….”

“Cas….” Sam said, head of his cock halfway inside Cas already. “You said yes. I’m just giving you what you wanted.”

Cas looked up at Sam, scared and eyes watery, on the brink of tears.

Cas gave a small whine, and an even smaller nod, and Sam grinned, thrusting into Cas, who cried out in discomfort.

Sam started fucking Cas, reminding him every now and again that Cas had given his permission for Sam to fuck him. Had said that he wanted this, while Cas felt like he was sinking, from the panic and fear running through him.

He didn’t try to stop Sam, didn’t protest when Sam started marking his skin, but Cas wasn’t enjoying himself that much.

“Sam…” Cas said, tears slipping down. Sam wiped them away with kisses and his hands.

“You said yes, Cas. I’m giving you what you wanted because you said yes.”


End file.
